The Sweetest Revenge
by Twins of Torment
Summary: Ginny comes back from America a new woman, Draco starts courting her, and someone is after Ginny's blood...later on...Lucious Malfoy as DADA teacher! Why? How? Read on to find out!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: We own nothing, if we did, we would be rich and not wasting our time writing storys when we could be getting high-priced man-whores!  
  
AU: This is an intro only, promise more later if people likes! Review please with suggestions and praise, all flames only add to the inferno of our evil imagination  
  
Ginny stared straight ahead in the train compartment, trying and failing to keep memories at bay. So many things happened, and not two years ago she was sitting here, crying her eyes out on the way to America. Everything was so different now. Everything had changed.   
  
On her very first year, the year that every student would take experience from and form their whole relationship with the school and it's inhabitants, in that fragile year, her life was shattered. She was possessed, forced to do things she didn't want to do, and the worst thing was that she remembered now. She remembered her body moving without her permission, smearing the words on the wall in her own blood and trapping herself within the chamber of secrets, while she yelled and screamed and fought inside her own head against a will that was far greater than her own.  
  
Yet, she survived. She lived on, she put it behind her, even though every night she woke in nightmares. The second year she came, thinking that there was no way that she could ever fit in, ever be able to come to like the place as much as the other students. That was when he came. Her knight in shinning armor, the one who saved her, not once, but twice from herself. The first time being when he brought her out of the Chamber of Secrets; the second being when on that first, depressing day of school that second year, he asked her out. She didn't know why, at first. She knew that he knew she had affections for him the first year, but he did nothing to encourage her. It was good for a while, and she was so happy. Happier than she had ever been. Until the day, about a month into school.   
  
She had just finished Potions, and was looking foreword to a nice back massage, the kind that Harry could always do perfectly to melt away all the tension of the day. She had opened door to the room that they always came to, their secret place where they could talk, could kiss, among other things. She opened the door to their secret place, to see a shirtless Harry begging someone, that wasn't her she couldn't see in the shadows to please come out. She remembered the words perfectly, they were etched in her mind.  
  
"Please, I know it's forbidden, I know it seems wrong, but truly it is perfect. It just makes sense! We've been together all this time! When I kissed you, I know you felt something! Come out, please..."  
  
She had quietly shut the door, and stood there for minutes, unable to speak, silent tears running down her face. The first thought in her head when she got her sense back was to go to Hermione. She was so smart, she could figure out something to do. She searched everywhere but couldn't find her. Realization hit her, and she knew then that it must have been Hermione in that room, with her boyfriend. She knew it had to be true because she had seen them together before, talking so...intimately. Why didn't she notice it before?  
  
She wasn't able to bring herself to talk to Hermione, or even her parents. She just went straight to Dumbledor, pleading to him that he let her go into the transfer program to America, saying that she couldn't stand being in Hogwarts because of the past years events. Dumbledor allowed her to, and she went off on her own right away without even stopping at her house (since she did, after all have all of her stuff, and did not feel like confronting her parents). Of course, Dumbledor sent an owl to her parents, so they knew, but he had not known she went off on her own. Over the past two years, she ignored her family's letters, except for a few now and then, sending out a couple concise letters to them saying she was okay. Whenever they asked questions, she simply ignored them.  
  
But now, two years in America, and of thinking to herself about how to get Harry back, things were different; and it was going to be one hell of a school year. 


	2. The Plot Unfolds

AN: Revised this CH slightly  
  
"So. Potty, Weasel. Heard you were getting a little friend back. Little ickle Ginny Wesley. So you gonna have the guts to actually put some real moves on the girl this time? Or is The Boy Who Lived gonna still be the Boy Who Didn't Get Laid?" Draco said in his usual bored drawl along with a flicker of amusement.   
  
"Or maybe your red-headed friend didn't think you were good enough for his mousy little sister, perhaps? Although, I agree with him on that, you wouldn't be good enough for anyone, not even a Weasly." He continued.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, or I'll pound your face in. Now that you don't have your goons around you any more you don't have anyone to save you. You had to know they'd get expelled eventually." Ron said, his face red.  
  
"It's not like I really needed them." Draco said with a dismissive wave of his hand "I mean, they were more of a decoration than anything."   
  
"Rather large, ugly, decorations wouldn't you say?" Purred a voice from behind Draco. Harry and Ron looked with surprise behind Draco.  
  
There stood Ginny.  
  
A new, very different Ginny.  
  
Black hair, still curly framed her face, the tops bright red where her hair was growing. Bright green eyes looked up at them with a gleam of sadistic glee, and crimson-painted lips curved in a wicked smile. She was covered from neck to toes with black leather, hugging every curve, and revealing just enough cleavage to be interesting.  
  
"I mean, I would make a better one, don't you think?" She said, and draped a perfectly manicured hand over Draco's chest, her body curved snugly to his side. She looked back to Harry and Ron, who stared with disbelief.  
  
"Oh, hi you two." She said, before placing a kiss on Draco's cheek, and waltzed off.  
  
"Was that really your sister?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, was that?" Asked Draco, staring at Ginny's retreating form  
  
"I think so..." Ron said with a look of wonderment and confusion on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny managed to keep herself composed until she got outside of the Great Hall. She then collapsed against the wall, shaking with silent laughter. The looks on their faces! So priceless! She wished she had had a camera. She could not have done that more perfectly; and the look on Draco's face! His was the most hilarious. Almost as if to say "What the hell happened to you?! I like it but I'm really confused!" She got up, and made her way down the hall, managing to stifle her laughter for now.  
  
"Ooh, this is going to be so much fun! Goody Goody, I can't wait!"  
  
"What, praytell, is going to be 'so much fun'?" Said a familiar voice behind her, and she turned to see Draco, propped up against the wall, apparently following her.  
  
Perfect, thought Ginny, smiling just the person I wanted to see.  
  
"You!" She said simply, and pushed him backwards into an empty classroom conveniently behind them. He fell back into a chair, and Ginny paced around him, smiling.  
  
"I have a proposition for you...that I believe you would find most satisfactory."  
  
"Oh really?" Draco said in an interested tone, and leaned back into the chair.  
  
"Yes, really; and this proposition includes humiliating, degrading, and outright dishonoring of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Pique your interest?"  
  
"Well, yes. What also interests me is the fact that you are going against the people who were once considered pretty close to you."  
  
She swung down onto his lap, and looked into his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Don't question my motives, just listen. My plan is that you and I pretend to have fallen into desperate lust, and we can't keep our hands off each other...at least when Harry and Ron are around...and a little bit around the halls to truly convince people. Not only will it prick Harry's manhood because I have chosen you and not him, (because he obviously will want me back, because he has lost something that was his, and he will want it back simply because of that fact) but his ego will take a punch because it was his arch-rival that got me. Deal?" She asked, forcing a confident smile on her face.   
  
Although she was confident in her speech, inside she was unsure. What if Harry didn't want her back? Then nothing would work. Her thoughts were broken when Draco shifted his position, trying to hide the effects of the close proximity of a warm female body. She stifled a giggle. Well, at least Draco wasn't immune to her newfound "charms".  
  
"Well...the prospect of humiliating Harry is intriguing...but, I have a couple terms of my own. If we are to pull this off, you have to sit at the Slytherin table with me every day, come to me when I ask, and just follow my lead when I do something...like this..."   
  
He leaned foreword, and placed a light kiss on her lips. Ginny jerked back, surprised, but shook it off and placed a smile on her face. She would have to get used to this if she was to do this right; and she would also have to get rid of the annoying tingles that traveled through her body when his lips made contact with hers. She couldn't get involved, least of all with Draco. She would never live it down, and besides...she made a promise to her friends in America. No relationships for a while. It was for her own good. She got up off his lap, and looked down at him.  
  
"Well, does that sound good to you?" He asked, and Ginny nodded, smiling.  
  
"Only, that rule applies to you too. Follow my lead."  
  
Ginny turned, and headed for the door. Just as she was about to walk out, she turned around and looked at him. A slow grin spread across her face.  
  
"See you at dinner Draco. It should be...fun..." And with that, she walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry abruptly pulled away from his lover and smiled nervously.   
  
"Someone's coming." He explained softly. His paramour quickly grabbed the shirt that had been torn off in the heat of their passionate moment. The Lover slipped quietly out a side door as the front portrait opened. Ginny stepped in and without looking up walked to the staircase to the female dorm rooms. Ron walked out from within the male dorm rooms, and called to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, wait! Harry and I skipped out on class just to see you! What's the deal?"  
  
"Whats the 'deal'? There is no deal. I was simply going up to the dorm rooms to see Hermione. I'm sure she skipped out on class to see me too. If you don't mind...?" Ginny smiled as she thought of the deal she had made earlier.   
  
"I...uh...don't think she's up there. In fact I think she kind of...just left. Sorry." Harry said, biting his lip.  
  
Ginny sighed, wanting to get away from him. She was truly tired now, the time lapse was getting to her now.  
  
"Can I talk to you Ginny? It's important." Harry said.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Just make it quick." Ginny sighed, and waited. Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Could you leave please? This is private." He said. Ron turned a bit a red in the face, looking angry at being left out, and walked back to the dorm.  
  
Harry walked up to Ginny, and tried to take her hands in his. She stepped back, crossed her arms, and raised and eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Please, go out with me again. I don't know what made you leave, but please, take me back." Harry said, and sounded so genuine that she almost gave in, in her tired state. Then she remembered that day that tore her apart, and she remembered the reason she was here. Harry, seeing the emotions cross her face thought he had won, and walked up to her.  
  
She walked further up to the top of the steps, and when Harry tried to follow, the stairs flattened into a slide and the alarm sounded. He slid down on his stomach, and sat pathetically on the bottom. Ginny laughed, and went into the room. Now she was sure. Everything was working perfectly. She no longer had a doubt in her mind that everything would work out perfectly as planned.  
  
~*~  
  
She woke up from her nap feeling very rested but quite hungry. For a moment, she didn't remember anything, and her surroundings confused her. Then it all came rushing back to her. She yelped and grabbed her robes, ran a brush through her hair and reapplied a light gloss to her lips before heading to dinner which she was late to. When she was at the doors she paused, smoothed the familiar skirt over her hips and opened it.   
  
The candle-light was slightly glaring but Ginny beared it, glancing around. Her gaze met that of Draco. Show time.  
  
"Darling!" Ginny said gaspingly, as if she had only just seen him. Draco grinned, stood and opened his arms. Ginny ran to him, somehow feeling the strange urge to slow down and do this reunion in slow motion. Shaking off the feeling she reached him and through herself into Draco's outstretched arms. He caught her up, and they embraced tightly, Ginny suppressing the pleasant tingling feeling that went up and down her spine, reminding herself that it was all and act; and a cheesy one at that.   
  
The other Slytherins whispered to each other at this sight, but Draco glared at them and their whispering ceased. Ginny pulled away from the embrace, and took the empty seat next to Draco. She spared a glance over to Harry and was quite satisfied to see a look of surprise and resentment on his face. Hermione as well had a look of total surprise. It only fully confirmed her suspicions that she was the one. Especially with that business back in the common room... 'I...uh...don't think she's up there. In fact I think she kind of...just left. Sorry.' yeah right, she knew what was going on.  
  
All through the dinner, Harry kept sending scathing glances over at the Slytherin table, as if death threats to Draco, who was currently running his hand lightly up and down Ginny's thigh, occasionally daring to go a bit beneath the skirt. Ron's eyes seemed permanently glued on the spot where Draco's hand disappeared under the tablecloth, and Ginny was frozen. The lazy path that his hand travelled up her thigh was on fire, and she was stopped cold by the sensations that travelled through her. She felt a slow blush spread across her face, and cursed silently. She hated it when she blushed, everyone could always tell.  
  
"You okay, Ginny darling? Why aren't you eating?" Said Draco in a false tone of concern, with an undertone of mischeif and knowing exactly what was wrong.  
  
"Of course I'm fine, dearest." Ginny said, forceing a sweet smile upon her face. He knew what he was doing to her, and she hated that he knew. He now held an arrogant look on his face, as if he was in total controll, and as if he considered himself some sort of god of desire. Her eyes narrowed. So it was war was it? It was time she showed him exactly who was in charge.  
  
AN:Next chapter is up, rather quickly after the last (we felt that the first was much much too short, we're sorry!) please tell us what you think. And if you like it, as soon as our muses get off their lazy asses, we shall continue. Thank you, and good night.   
  
Holly: You're such a baka Stephanie  
  
Steph: Hush, it sounds "Dramatic"  
  
Holly: No, it sounds idiotic.  
  
Steph: Shut up! You're just filling space so you feel better.  
  
Holly: AM NOT!  
  
Steph: ARE TOO!  
  
(cute tall, red-headed guy we'll call)Red: Ahem...technical difficulties...till later!  
  
-The Twins of Torment 


	3. Take it to a boil and stir

Ginny pulled Draco aside the moment they left the Great Hall.  
  
"Well aren't you the bold one, Draco." Said Ginny coolly, not allowing him the satisfaction of seeing how pissed she was.  
  
Draco just smirked.  
  
"Well, I try."  
  
"Draco, listen. I know you were only doing what you thought you were supposed to be doing..."  
  
"And I was doing pretty well in my opinion." Draco said, leaning against the nearest wall.  
  
"Ah...yes...but I need to ask you to refrain from your natural inclinations, because we have only just started "going out" so we have to take it slow and-"  
  
Ginny cut herself off when she noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"-and you make me so HOT Draco that I couldn't wait another minute to take you!" Ginny said, and with that she backed him up against the wall that he was leaning on, pressed herself tightly against him, and started kissing him passionately.  
  
Draco froze momentarily, but then returned her advances with equal passion. After about a half a minute, Harry stormed off, and Ron and Hermione followed, trying to comfort him. Hermione threw what seemed to be a disapproving glance behind her before she turned, and caught up with the other two.  
  
Ginny was aware, a minute later, that the trio had long ago left, but found that she could not pull away from Draco as his arms were wrapped tightly around her, and his hands were splayed across her back. Also because of the fact that his hands were caressing her back in such an expert manner, sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. It felt so good she...NO, no Ginny, you must pull away, NOW. She managed to untangle herself from Draco, and compose herself before he looked up. She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wonderful performance, Draco. I hope we're as successful doing this later as we were today; but as you can see, Harry has left, and therefor, I shall be seeing you later." She said, and she turned on her heel and left as quickly as she could, leaving Draco breathing heavily and slumped against the wall, with a look on his face as if a very good chocolate cake has just been taken away from him before he could finish it.  
  
Draco slicked back his hair, straightened his cloths, and smirked to himself. So the little minx could play the game just as well as he could, eh? His smirk grew into a grin as he wondered how far she would let this game go.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny threw herself onto her bed, and tried to clear her head of treacherous thoughts. Mostly of thinking of wild passionate sex in various places. Or having Draco tied to a bed with leather thongs, his pale, lean body contrasting the ebony satin sheets, his ivory white hair mussed out of it's normal neat state and his smoky blue eyes half-lidded as she stood over him in complete control and...where the hell did that come from?!  
  
She got up and walked out of her room. There was no way she was going to get to sleep now. Damn him for getting her this riled up...she came to the common room to see Harry and Ron staring up at her. She stopped, and glared at them. The last thing that she wanted to do right now was having to keep up the facade to them while she was so...unsettled.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ron yelled at her  
  
Ginny flushed as she thought the same thing as he said. What was she doing? She thought it was all for show, but she was actually attracted to him...she liked him. His wit to match her own...his good looks...She shook her head. It was insane. She composed herself, and looked at him with a look of disdain.  
  
"Whatever I please." She said, and stormed out of the common room and into the empty halls of the school.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco, still feeling aroused and flustered from his encounter with Ginny was taking out his 'frustrations' on Pansy. As she tried to deepen the kiss with him, he thought of how much of a better kisser Ginny was. He wasn't even getting satisfied in the least bit by Pansy's...fumbling. Wait! Why was he even thinking about Ginny kissing him?! Besides, he hated the way her jaw tightened determinedly when she wasn't getting her way, the way she flung back her molten lava-colored hair, her high flushed cheeks, and the fiery sparkle in her eyes when she was angry.  
  
God, he loved the way her pearl-white teeth sank into her lip when...wait a minute! He stood up abruptly, dropping Pansy unceremoniously to the floor, and stalked out of the common room into the empty hall of the dungeons.   
  
What was going on? He didn't love her! He wasn't even supposed to like her! She was a muggle-lover, a blood traitor. No...no...he...just wanted her, that's all. It's not as if she were unattractive...and with all that close contact, who in their right of mind wouldn't want her?  
  
Yeah...he wanted her, he thought as he sat down on the edge of his bed; and THAT could be solved easily with his life philosophy:  
  
Want. Take. Have.  
  
~*~  
  
A dark figure sat at a desk, seemingly engrossed in a book. He sat, hunched over it, though he was not reading. In fact, on closer inspection, it could be seen that the time-worn pages held no words at all. Still, the figure sat, his long silver-blond hair shining in the low flickering firelight, as if waiting for something. He sat up, and took a small pin from his robes and pricked his finger. He held his finger above the weathered page, and let a single drop of crimson blood fall. It hit the page and spread out, staining it. Then, slowly, the blood spread out, and formed words slowly, spelling out a message:  
  
The blood of your blood is courting a young maiden in whose veins runs trapped power of your dark lord. In order for him to regain that power, he must drink of her blood, and at that time he will be the strongest he has ever been. He must drink of her blood every time the moon reaches it's zenith, for the passing of twelve full moons, however, or his power gained shall be his power lost.  
  
"Ahh, wonderful. If I bring this girl to my lord, he will be quite pleased. Although how to get the girl's blood each full moon shall be tricky...especially without her or anyone else knowing..." he muttered to himself, and got up from the chair, reaching for some parchment in the shelf to the far side of the room. He took out a quill and began writing.   
  
~*~  
  
Ginny stomped down the hallways of the school. She didn't know where she was headed, only that she needed to get rid of the roiling feelings inside her. Feelings she shouldn't have.  
  
Before she knew it, she was down in the dungeons. She kept walking through the twisting halls until she didn't know where she was. Frustration soon built up within her as she tired to find her way out, but could not. She sighed and slowed down, her emotions slowly dying as the more rational part of her mind took over. She was in the dungeons at late hours, wandering around without any real reason. She could get in trouble. She tried thinking of the way she took down there, and started trying to find a path out of there. She was feeling much calmer as she recognized where she was going when she turned a corner to see Draco coming out of what appeared to be the Slytherin entrance. She was about to give him an earful when Pansy stalked out after him, pushed him forcefully against the opposite wall and started kissing him savagely. When he started kissing her back, jealousy rose within her when she saw this, and also anger at the fact that she was jealous. She shouldn't be jealous! It was then more than she could stand.  
  
"DRACO!" She yelled, and he jumped what must have been two feet. Pansy looked up, with a snotty "you interrupted me" look.  
  
"We. Need. To. Talk. NOW." Ginny said through clenched teeth. She glared at Pansy.  
  
"Leave." She said in a cold voice, and Pansy, who may be stupid but not stupid enough to not know a real death glare when she saw one sighed loudly and went back into the Slytherin room.  
  
"I'll be in your room later Draco-coa, for some...fun..." She said in a what she must have thought was a seductive "come hither" type voice but came out sounding more like a promised threat.  
  
Ginny made a loud barfing sound as she left, then looked towards Draco.  
  
"I can't believe you were making out with her, you're gonna make it look like we're breaking up! That, in no way, will humiliate Harry! How dare you be snogging with...Pansy?!" She spat, as if her very name tasted bad on her lips.  
  
"I don't want you making out with her anymore! If I catch you doing that again I'll-"  
  
"And why do you care?" Asked Draco, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"I don't...I won't...I'm not...I't's just..." Ginny sputtered, her face turning red as she was completely taken off guard.   
  
  
  
He sauntered over closer to her until he was only inches away.  
  
"I think that you've just fallen madly into lust with me and can't get me off your mind." He said, as if he knew everything-while secretly he was saying the exact thing that was happening to him. He backed her up against the wall.   
  
Ginny's anger rose at his arrogant tone, as if he was some stud that she couldn't keep her hands off of! She was so mad that when she opened her mouth, no sound came out.  
  
"Ah yes, and I bet that's why you couldn't get to sleep tonight right? Just thinking of my hands running over your bare body my lips caressing every inch of you, skin on skin-"  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
Draco stared at her, dumbfounded, and raised his hand to a bright red mark forming on his cheek.   
  
"Is THAT the kind of skin on skin contact you want, Draco?! Because there's a lot more where that came from if you keep up this stupid insinuation that I actually want-"   
  
She was cut off as Draco caught her lips in a fierce kiss, and drew her close to him. He pressed her tightly against the wall, his muscled form molding against her every curve, and Ginny couldn't help but to think how well they fit together. A slight moan escaped her lips as her arms, seemingly with a mind of their own, snaked around his neck and drew his head closer to hers as she returned his kiss with equal fervor. His hand trailed down her left side to her butt and pressed their hips close together. Ginny gasped as she felt the evidence of his arousal press against her and it seemed as if shocks of pure pleasure were travelling from that spot to rise within her and then settle down below. She was falling, and she couldn't stop, everything was whirling out of controll...until cool, oily voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I know you're a teenager, but really you could keep your little liaisons with Ms. Parkinson's to a more private place...and furthermore your owl has been pecking at the window for the past ten minutes and I would appreciate it if..." Snape trailed off as Draco turned around and revealed that it was Ginny behind him. Snape's face slowed flushed to an angry red, seemingly upset now that he realized that it was a Weasly and not someone of his own house he was making out with.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I would have thought better of you! A weeks detention for both of you on your return from the winter holidays! I swear, if it was not for the fact that you are my best student, Malfoy, you would be scrubbing toilets for three weeks!" He said, and with that, he stomped back into the Slytherin common room.  
  
Ginny and Draco sat there for a moment, looked at each other in assent, and walked their separate ways. They both knew now was not the moment to sort things out.  
  
When Ginny was out of sight, Draco muttered the password and sulked back inside. He didn't know what was going on, but he liked it, and it still got to him that he did. He walked into his room and opened the window allowing the offending owl in. It looked haughtily at him, and took off, not giving him a chance to write anything back. He unrolled the parchment and looked over the letter, his mouth gapeing open at it as he took it all in.  
  
Draco,  
  
I heard you have a new...lady friend. It would be most pleasing if you were to bring her with you to our manor for the winter holidays. I'm sure it would be fine with her parents as it should be considered an honor to do so and I would so like to meet her. I am afraid I must insist on this matter as well because your mother absolutely will not have you cavorting with the wrong girl. She must first reach your mother's approval, as well as mine.  
  
Signed,  
  
L  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. Now this would be interesting...  
  
AN: Sorry for taking so long, school is evil. Make sure to review and tell us what you think...no reviews may make us just stop altogether. No, we're not threatening you, why would we do that? * looks innocent * 


	4. Free trips and gormet cusine hmm

AN: sorry about the huge delay in this next chapter. I'm sorry to say my other half has moved far away and finishing this story without her is difficult. Luckily for all of you she MAY be coming back here for summer for six weeks...and then perhaps we'll get some stuff done...until then, here's what we came up with last time she visited to tide you over :) 

Ginny stalked into the girl's dorm and ignored the questions that they all asked. She didn't care to tell them all what she had been doing out so late at night...in fact, she didn't even want to accept it herself. She quickly changed into her night cloths and sighed as she sank into her bed.

What in the world was going on here? Draco had kissed her...and she had responded! Not only responded...but...with quite a bit of pleasure in doing so too! She growled to herself, and turned over in the bed, unable to get comfortable. Curse it all, she was still all flustered over the previous encounter as well, on top of everything else. That was it, she thought. No matter how much she wanted to get back at Harry, this had to end today. She would see Draco tomorrow, and tell him it was over, that they had served their purpose in this little scheme. Because if she didn't...she couldn't, and did not want to guess what would happen.

Well, she thought to herself, at least the holidays start the day after tomorrow...then I wont have to worry about even seeing him for a week...

And with that comforting thought, she fell asleep.

Sunlight streamed through the window, and filtered through the coverings on her bed. Ginny moaned, and got up. She felt like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night...even though she knew that she had slept like a rock. She strained to remember why, and flashes of terrible dreams came to her. She shook her head and tried to remember more detail but the more she tried to remember about the dreams, the more it seemed to slip away from her. She decided to give up on it and start getting ready. It had to be at least a little late since everyone was out of the dorm room. She walked out into the common room to find it empty. She cursed under her breath. Was she really that late? She raced back up to her room, to gather her things when she noticed a neatly sealed letter on her bedside table that had not been there before. She dropped her books on her bed and picked it up. The wax seal was an intricate M,  
emerald green in color.

What in the world? Who could this be from...? She wondered to herself as she broke the seal and removed the letter from the envelope. She unfolded it to find it was written in a way that was so embellished, it was almost impossible to read. Whoever had written this, has to be some sort of pompous rich guy...she thought to herself as she tried to decipher what it said. After a moment of starring at it, she was able to read it.

You are hereby invited to spend the duration of your Christmas holidays in a manor, an all expense paid trip in which you will be provided gormet meals every day. There will be a ball at Christmas, and a dress will be provided to you. A transport shall be provided for you the day before your last day of school, and you have been pardoned for that day. Please meet us at the time and place listed below. We look foreword to seeing you.

Signed,  
L

She blinked a few times, then set the letter down. Suddenly the fact that she was late didn't matter any more. She was going to get pampered and eat gormet food and everything for two whole weeks! But who had sent the letter? The seal was 'M' and it was signed 'L'. Something nagged her at the back of her mind that she knew what it was, but couldn't quite remember. She shrugged,  
and decided it didn't matter much. After all, she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. She started packing her things up, and got a piece of parchment to tell her parents where she would be. She knew that she didn't have to ask them, she was sure they would be ecstatic to know that she had been invited to such a place.

Not only do I get to get away from Draco (and therefor giving me some time to settle) but I also get to go to this manor and live in the lap of luxury for two weeks! Ginny thought. It was definitely going to be a relaxing break...

Ginny watched the scenery race by from inside the private carriage that had been provided for her. Only when she stepped into the carriage, and her initial excitement wore off did she began to be a little suspicious. The letter had never mentioned why this honor had been bestowed on her. What did she do to deserve it? She certainly didn't get outstanding grades (although she did ok)  
and it wasn't as if she did volunteer work or anything...so why? She sighed. Wait...M...L...green...

She groaned. Malfoy...Lucius Malfoy. She tried to open the door to the carriage but it was locked. She cursed under her breathe and glared out the window. How could she have fallen for this? And what did Lucius want with her? She stared at the floor as she panicked. She had to spend two weeks with Draco. Two weeks. Bloody hell.

She fumbled around in her purse for her cell phone, and decided she needed to call her friends in America. She flipped it open and said into the receiver:

"Eveangelina Amaya." Thinking to herself how grateful she was for the wonders of magic, and not having to pay an enormous cell phone bill.

The image of a tall, willowy blond covered in baking soda appeared, with a short red-head behind her singing into a knife.

"BELL! Put down that knife right now! ahem hiya Ginny whats up"  
Eve said. Bell pantamimed a stalker with a knife and made stabbing motions at Eve. Ginny giggled, and Eve whacked Bell on the head with a stirring spoon.

"AGH! You got dough in my hair!"

Eve snickered evilly "It's Ginny, now behave so we can all talk. What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Okay, to make a long story short, I'm trapped in a carriage going to Lucius Malfoy's mansion right now."

"Wow. Um...I'm not even going to ask how you got into that kind of situation..."

"The point is, what can I do!" Ginny moaned.

Bell pushed Eve to the side and grabbed the phone.

"Just play it by ear, don't do anything stupid, if you want the man take him but don't get too involved. Remember we love you and if you have any really big problems call us, now bye!" and as the image faded out, Ginny caught Eve's voice saying, "She really needed help and you hung up on her!" and Bell saying "I don't care I just want my cookies..."

Ginny sighed with frustration and threw the phone back in her purse. So much for getting help there...


End file.
